Maturzystka - 21
Część 21. Byłam punktualna. Drzwi otworzyła Wandzia. Znowu coś żuła, a Ewa rozmawiała z kimś przez telefon: – I jak? Już pracujecie? No, wszystko według waszego planu. Ma być gotowa, kiedy przyjedziemy! O, nasza koleżanka właśnie przyszła. Będziemy za jakieś trzy kwadranse. (...). Tylko jedną?! I dopiero teraz mi mówisz?! – aż podskoczyła w fotelu. – To trzeba było wcześniej załatwić! Dobra, dobra. Coś kupię. Ale reszty nie zapomniałyście? Tyle dobrego... Spoko, jeszcze będzie jasno. A co ciebie obchodzi temperatura?! Nara. – rozłączyła się i spojrzała na ścianę. – Jakieś problemy? – Ilona patrzyła zaniepokojona. – Nie, ale musimy skręcić do monopolowego. – E, to faktycznie żaden problem – uspokojona Ilona machnęła ręką. Ewa potakująco kiwnęła głową i wybrała kolejny numer. – Mamo, mogę wziąć trzy stówy z sejfu? (…) No, na paliwo, bo już mam rezerwę na wyczerpaniu i chciałam jeszcze coś kupić, bo jadę z koleżankami za miasto. (…) Nie, coś do jedzenia, colę, kiełbasę na ognisko. (...) Parę kilo, bo dla wszystkich. Taki mini-piknik chcemy urządzić... Kąpać się nie będę! Obiecuję! (…) Oj, mamo, pamiętam... (…) Tylko z mojej klasy i z „B”. Chcesz z którąś porozmawiać? (…) To nie (…) Nieee..., najpóźniej o dwudziestej. A o której wy wrócicie? (…) To dziękuję za kasę! Buziaki! Dla taty też. – Po co pytałaś? Wzięłabyś parę setek i nie byliby w stanie tego zauważyć – Ilona była zaskoczona. – A, bo co najmniej od tygodnia jest zamontowany jakiś elektroniczny czujnik, rejestrujący otwarcia sejfu – Ewa wzruszyła ramionami. – Czujnik jest podłączony do komputera ojca, więc w zeszłym tygodniu zapytał mnie, czy otwierałam sejf? To co miałam powiedzieć? Na wszelki wypadek przyznałam się. – O, szkoda – Ilona wydaje się zmartwiona. – E, nie. Dlaczego? I tak ma info o terminach otwierania sejfu. – Nie, nie. Szkoda, że zamontował ten czujnik. – Acha. A, co tam! Powiedziałam, że wzięłam trzy stówy na paliwo. Wzięłam pięć, ale ojciec i tak nie liczy tych banknotów – kolejne wzruszenie ramion. – Sam wszędzie płaci kartą, a część wydatków wlicza w koszt funkcjonowania firmy. A to jest taka stała rezerwa, gdyby coś, nagle, gdzieś, komuś... W każdym razie w nagrodę dostałam kasę – dwa razy unosi brwi, podkreślając zabawną mimiką swój sukces finansowy. Ilona słuchała uważnie. – Mama nie powie ojcu, że dała mi kasę, więc mam trochę pieniędzy. Taka babska solidarność. Poproszę ojca, też dostanę. Matce się nie pochwali. Zresztą, szybciej zapomni – uśmiechnęła się zadowolona z siebie. – Niech nadal myśli, że tylko on wydziela mi kieszonkowe. Stówa na dwa dni. Szału nie ma, ale mama mnie wspomoże. A mama już nie ma limitów, więc i ja... – Fajnie masz – głośno wzdycha Ilona. Nie potrafi ukryć zazdrości. Chyba nikt by nie potrafił. Doskonale rozumiem ją. – Wiesz, ojciec kiedyś próbował rozliczać matkę z wydatków na życie, zarzucając jej, że wydaje zbyt dużo – z politowaniem pokręciła głową. – Wtedy zaczęła mu pokazywać codzienne rozliczenia. Rozumiesz? Jeszcze nie wiedział, w co wdepnął! I zaczęło się: paragon za wędliny, paragon za warzywa, owoce, chleb żytni, chleb pszenny, tosty, bułki, jogurty. Tu za pastę do butów, nowe szczoteczki do zębów. O, kochanie, tutaj twoje cygara! – zaśmiała się. – To zabolało ojca, łoł! – Ewa klasnęła w dłonie. – Tygodniki i jakaś książka! A tutaj paragon za proszek do prania i płyn do mycia naczyń... I tak codziennie wieczorem trzymała go przy stole. Ojciec odpuścił już pod koniec pierwszego tygodnia. Taki cienias! – głośno rechotała, rozbawiona porażką ojca. Ilona w milczeniu kiwa głową, słuchając wywodu koleżanki. Dla niej rodzina Ewy to zupełnie inny, nowy świat. Nigdy nie miała do niego dostępu. Jej rodzice zarabiają przeciętnie. Ona sama dorabia do swojego kieszonkowego. My też słuchałyśmy z zainteresowaniem. Dla nas to też były opowieści z innej rzeczywistości. – Nooo, i jak się skończyło? – Ilona wyrwała się z zadumy. – Ojciec stwierdził, że mama świetnie gotuje i dba o dom, więc doszedł do wniosku, że te drobne wydatki przerastają go i wierzy mamie na słowo. Tysiąc albo dwa więcej lub mniej miesięcznie... Kto by to liczył? Żonie nie będzie wierzył, to komu? – klasnęła rozbawiona w dłonie. – Jeszcze z rozpędu matka zaproponowała, że pójdzie do pracy, skoro to taki problem z kosztami prowadzenia domu. Wtedy dostała również więcej pieniędzy na swoje wydatki, żeby tylko nie szukała pracy! – mrugnięcie okiem. – Mnie wtedy też coś skapnęło. Ilona słuchała, czasami kiwając głową i też uśmiechała się. Z niedowierzaniem. – Matka w życiu nie poszłaby do pracy, ale wie, jakich argumentów używać, żeby postawić na swoim – Ewa porozumiewawczo dwukrotnie uniosła brwi, uśmiechając się. Ilona już zrozumiała, że jej doświadczona koleżanka doskonale wiedziała, jak rozmawiać z ojcem. O pieniądzach. Coś już wiedziałam o ich zamożności. Jakiś czas temu kupili mieszkanie w Sopocie i czasami jeździli tam latem na weekend, jeżeli była ładna pogoda. Kto bogatemu zabroni? Ewa twierdziła, że tam będzie organizować swoje imprezy, jak skończy liceum. – Ona planuje imprezy na Wybrzeżu, a ojciec siedzi w firmie nawet w niedziele – pokręciłam głową. – Dzięki temu dziewczyna może szaleć... * Jedziemy czterema autami. Dwa dołączyły do nas już przy wyjeździe z Warszawy. Po drodze Ewa zatrzymuje się pod monopolowym i po dłuższej chwili wychodzi z dwiema pełnymi reklamówkami. Wkłada do bagażnika. Konwój rusza. Po jakimś czasie dojeżdżamy do lasu. Jedziemy wzdłuż i nagle zwalniamy, skręcamy. Parkowanie. Wysiadamy i ruszamy dalej. W zasadzie nikt nie zwraca na mnie uwagi, dziewczyny rozmawiają o niczym. Kilka osób ma plecaczki. Niektóre osoby widzę po raz pierwszy. Po kilkunastu minutach, może później, docieramy do jakiejś polanki. Wszyscy zwalniają. – Czyli to jest ich miejsce zabaw – domyślam się. Dwie przyboczne „Szefowej” stoją z Jessicą. Ona sama zachowuje się jakoś tak... Jest bardziej wesoła. W ogóle robi się nieco weselej i głośniej. Ktoś na torbie kładzie telefon, podłącza głośnik i po chwili sączy się muzyka. Pojawiają się dwie butelki. Krążą między wszystkimi. Też piję. Wino. Być może kierowcy nie piją. Nie mam pojęcia. Ale Jessica dostaje do wypicia płyn z innej butelki, podanej przez Ewę. Wódka? „Szefowa” nie pije. Przygląda się, jak Jessica trzy razy pociąga długi łyk. Nikt jej nie ponagla. W międzyczasie swobodnie rozmawiają. Ilona z Bogusią odbierają jej butelkę i zaczynają rozbierać dziewczynę! Ktoś podchodzi do telefonu i zaczyna się inny utwór. Mamy tło do obnażania klasowej suczki! Patrzę zaskoczona. Jessica z niepewnym uśmiechem próbuje pląsać, stara się przypodobać koleżankom. Rozbawione dziewczyny ściągają z niej bieliznę. * – Dzisiaj tylko sobie popatrzysz, kurwo – wyjaśnia mi Paulina. Patrzę na nią zniesmaczona. – Skąd taki epitet wobec mnie? – już otwieram usta, żeby zapytać, ale szybko podchodzi Wanda i bez słowa zakłada mi obrożę! Szarpnęłam się i chciałam zaprotestować, ale uderzenie pięścią w nerkę uspokaja mnie. Jęknęłam z bólu, obie mendy zignorowały mnie. Wyprostowałam się, więc Wanda raz jeszcze zakłada i zapina obrożę. Dopina smycz. Paulina przejmuje smycz i ciągnie mnie. – Idziemy, kurwo! – pada polecenie poparte szarpnięciem smyczy. Jest zniecierpliwiona. A ja zaczynam się niepokoić. Na wszelki wypadek milczę. Nie wiem, jakie niespodzianki jeszcze mi przygotowały. Chociaż zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie jestem clou tego spotkania. Na szczęście. Podchodzimy. Jessica stoi w samych botkach na szpilkach. No, ma jeszcze obrożę i smycz. Jedyna naga w lesie wśród ubranych znajomych. Nieśmiało uśmiecha się, ugiętą w kolanie nogą próbuje zasłaniać łono. Dłoń krąży przy piersiach, ale Monika trzepnęła w dłoń, a ta już grzecznie opadła. Jessica nadal uśmiechała się nieśmiało. Chyba jednak krępuje się. Stoi jak towar na wystawie. Chłopacy spoglądają na nią z zainteresowaniem. Chcą podejść, ale Ewa jest szybsza: – Ej, chodźcie tutaj! – machnęła na nich ręką. Podeszli do niej, jeden trzymał butelkę z alkoholem. I tak nadal spoglądali tylko na Jessicę. – Co jest? Nie potraficie przez chwilę słuchać? Z ociąganiem odwrócili wzrok w jej stronę. Butelka krążyła między nimi. – To jest dziewczyna, którą chcę żebyście dzisiaj poznali – macha obszernie ręką i wskazuje na mnie. – Grażynko, podejdź do nas! – Kurde, słodka jak nigdy! – podejrzewam jakieś świństwo. Paulina szarpie smyczą i podprowadza mnie do grupy. Głupio czuję się w takiej sytuacji. Zażenowana, skrępowana. I jeszcze na smyczy! Innym wcale to nie przeszkadza. – O, widzę, że już tresowana – z zadowoleniem mówi brunet. Wyraźnie preferuje wyszkolone dziewczyny. – Owszem, ale proces szkolenia dziewczyny nadal trwa – kiwa głową Ewa. Uśmiech zniknął. – I nigdy nie zakończy się sukcesem – dopowiadam w myślach. – Możemy z niej skorzystać? – kolejny jest konkretny i robi krok w moim kierunku pewny zgody. – Ja ci, kurwa, dam skorzystać! – zaciskam zęby i zapamiętuję twarz gnoja. – Mnie powinieneś też zapytać, ty męskie ścierwo! – wewnątrz gotuję się. Na zewnątrz tylko niepewny uśmiech i wzrok utkwiony gdzieś obok grupy. – Dzisiaj są inne atrakcje, ale możecie obejrzeć towar – uśmiech przyzwolenia wraca na twarz „Szefowej”. – Chętnie! Jasne! * Rusza do mnie trójka, czwarty pilnuje butelki. Od wszystkich zalatuje alkoholem, ale są trzeźwi. Paulina z uśmiechem nieco wycofuje się, nie puszczając smyczy. Też chcę cofnąć się, jednak są szybsi. Przestraszona próbuję zasłonić się, ale łapią mnie za ramiona. Stoję z ramionami wyciągniętymi w bok, a trzeci z nich, ten brunet, rozpina mi bluzkę. – Chłopaki! – głos mi drży. – Co jest?! – Zamknij się! Dotarło do mnie, że jestem tylko ciałem do użytku. Kolejne guziki są odpinane. Próbuję szarpnąć rękoma, przestraszona spoglądam na Ewę, ale ona z rozbawieniem przygląda się tej scence. Jeden z tych, którzy trzymają mi ręce, rozpina stanik. Drugi sięgnął pod spódniczkę i szarpie majtki. Próbuję przesunąć się, ale jest szybszy. Kolejne szarpnięcie i majtki wystają spod spódniczki. – O, jakie fajne! – Pod nimi jest jeszcze ciekawiej! Mignęła mi jakaś fryzurka! Rozpięty stanik ląduje za głową, jedna ręka chwyta jedną pierś, a kolejna drugą – dwóch chłopaków zachłannie sprawdza ich jakość. – Kurde! Ale dupa! – Ewa, chyba możemy?! – E, tak będzie łatwiej... – sapie ten brunecik i rozpina mi spódniczkę. – Co ty robisz?! Odwal się! – wypinam tyłek do tyłu, ale to nic nie daje. Jedno szarpnięcie i spódniczka zsuwa się do kostek. Brunecik cofa się krok, przechyla głowę i z uwagą przygląda się swojemu dziełu. – Chłopaki, puśćcie te cycki! – macha energicznie dłonią, podkreślając swoją irytację ich zachłannością. * Obydwaj puszczają moje piersi i z obleśnymi uśmiechami niecierpliwie czekają aż kolega skończy oględziny. Ten zbliża się z uśmiechem właściciela. I ściśle przywiera do mnie. – Och, dziewczyno – stęka namiętnie. Bawi go mój opór i niechęć. Czuję, jak natarczywie ociera się. Odchylam głowę. – Ale masz ciałko! Szkoda, żeby tak samo się marnowało... Może ogrzeję ciebie? – dłońmi ściska moje gołe pośladki. Kroczem, w którym wyczuwam twardy członek, ociera się o mnie. – Zostaw mnie, proszę – szepcę i odwracam głowę. Jest obrzydliwy. – Czujesz? – wypina biodra i dociska penisa do mojego ciała. – Już mam ochotę na ciebie. Lepszego komplementu nie poczujesz... – Daj mi spokój... – staram się odsunąć od niego. – Skoro tak chcesz... – nagle cofa się. – Koledzy, niech nasza nowa zdobycz przewietrzy się! Nie rozumiem, o co mu chodzi. Patrzę na niego podejrzliwie. I nagle obydwaj wykręcają mi ręce, zdzierają ze mnie bluzkę i stanik. – Brawo, prezentacja dla wszystkich! – brunecik klaszcze i czeka na aplauz. Kilka dziewczyn, w tym Ewa, dołącza się. Jessica śmieje się i też klaszcze. Czwarty chłopak, blondynek, już pozbył się butelki i gwiżdże na palcach. Stoję naga z majtkami i spódniczką w kostkach. Jeżeli ruszę się, to upadnę. Rozbawiony tłumek jeszcze wiwatuje. Blondynek podchodzi do mnie i bez uprzedzenia przykrywa dłonią moje krocze! – Ech, już jest wilgotna! – z uśmiechem odwraca głowę do bruneta. – Spadaj! – prawie płaczę. Blondynek przywiera do mnie, chwyta za pośladek i za głowę. Kąsa płatek ucha: – Zerżnąć ciebie na stojąco czy wolisz leżeć na ziemi? – szepcze mi do ucha. – Lubisz być brudna, unurzana w błocie, oblepiona igliwiem z kutasem w cipie? – łapie pierś. Jest bardzo podniecony. Jego koledzy przyglądają się i śmieją z moich reakcji. Ewa również jest rozbawiona. – Chcesz tarzać się nago na ziemi, kiedy będziemy ciebie rżnąć? – liże moje ucho. – A może przywiązać ciebie do drzewa i zrobić „sztafetę”? Tylko powiedz, dokąd się potem zlać? Nie mogę uwolnić się od niego. Szarpię się, rzucam głową na boki, ale on nadal trzyma mnie i wypluwa mi do ucha kolejne propozycje. Wpycha palce do pochwy i wzmacnia chwyt. Potem wpija się w szyję i robi „malinkę”. – Noo, zaznaczyłem ciebie! – oddycha głęboko, pociera łechtaczkę i wreszcie odsuwa się ode mnie. Patrzy na mnie z dumą. Jakbym była jego własnością. Rozbawiona Paulina tylko potrząsa głową, ale smyczy nie puszcza. * – Chłopaki, poznaliście mój nowy nabytek, a teraz zapraszam do Jessiki! – Ewa z rozbawieniem przyglądała się rozbieraniu i obmacywaniu mnie. Teraz gestem zachęca ich do zmiany miejsca. Wracają bliżej ogniska. Nawet nie obejrzeli się. Brunecik już ściska Jessicę. Jedna ręka na karku, druga na pośladku. Biodrami wykonuje ruchu, jakby już kopulował. Dziewczyny głośno śmieją się, Jessica również. Nawet podnosi jedną nogę i obejmuje nią chłopaka. Rozlega się ogólne i głośne „Oooo!”. Koleżanki chichoczą i biją brawo. Obmacywana wydaje się zadowolona z takiego zainteresowania. Brunecik całuje się z Jessicą i niecierpliwym gestem bierze smycz z ręki Moniki. – Śpieszy mu się do ruchania – chichocze Paulina. Potem Janusz kieruje się w las. Ciągnięta na smyczy Jessica ledwie za nim nadąża w tych botkach na szpileczkach. Za chwilę zatrzymuje się i mówi coś do dziewczyny. Uśmiech na jej twarzy jest już trochę sztuczny. Niby nadal uśmiecha się, ale nie jest zadowolona z tego, co słyszy. Kiwa głową i klęka. Opiera dłonie o podłoże. Szarpnięcie smyczą i podrywa kolana. Kolejne szarpnięcie i na czworakach podąża za chłopakiem. Przyśpiesza. Teraz on idzie za nią. Kiedy Jessi nieco zwalnia, kopie ją w pośladek. Dziewczyna stara się iść szybciej. Zatrzymują się tuż za zakrętem. Drzewa skutecznie ich zasłaniają. – Janusz porucha pierwszy – blondynek kwituje zniknięcie pary. – Artur, a ty żałujesz, że musisz czekać? – kolega pyta blondynka. – Nieee, moglibyśmy we dwóch, ale jest tyle pięknych dziewczyn tutaj – rozgląda się z uśmiechem. – O! – wskazuje butelką piwa na mnie. – Tę możemy wziąć we trzech! Co? Chłopaki! To jest pomysł! – rozbłysły mu oczy. Prawie płaczę przestraszona ich pomysłem. W ogóle mi się nie podobają koledzy Ewy. Na pewno nie są z naszego liceum. Są starsi. – Artur to taki oblech, że chce mi się rzygać na wspomnienie jego „zalotów” – wzdrygam się, kiedy o tym myślę. * Zza zakrętu dobiega nas krzyk. Głos dziewczyny. Nie był to krzyk rozkoszy. Patrzymy po sobie. – Eee, spokojnie. Janusz nie jest brutalny – uspokaja Ewa. – Widocznie zasłużyła sobie. Grupa trzyma nad ogniskiem kije z kiełbaskami, kiedy z papierosem w ręku wraca zmęczony i zasapany, ale zadowolony Janusz. – Gdzie ona? – pyta Artur. – Tam, za zakrętem – Janusz ruchem głowy wskazuje kierunek. – Spokojnie, nikomu nie ucieknie. – A co to był za wrzask? – Ewa jednak niepokoi się o naszą koleżankę. – Nic takiego, naprawdę – chłopak marszczy czoło i znacząco macha papierosem. – Musiałem oznaczyć sukę, żeby pamiętała do kogo należy. Teraz będzie bardziej posłuszna – z uśmiechem zaciąga się. – Ale świetnie połyka. O! Ewa, nie mógłbym jej wypożyczyć na swoją zabawę? Artur właśnie znika za zakrętem. – Wszystko jest do ustalenia – odpowiada Ewa, kiwając głową. – Tylko ją? – To zależy, ile dziewczyn miałoby ochotę zabawić się. Ta jest nowa – wskazuje na mnie ręką – więc też chętnie przygarnę, ale zapraszam wszystkie! – uśmiech od ucha do ucha i szeroko rozłożone ramiona: – Zawsze jest sporo mężczyzn i zawsze brakuje dziewczyn. – No, Ewka, chodź ze mną – jeden z chłopaków, szatyn, obejmuje Ewę ręką. – Zaraz, zaraz! – oponuje i patrzy pytająco na Janusza. – Spoko! – brunet macha im ręką. – Jak się zregeneruję, to będę bisował albo zdążę dołączyć do was! Leć, Bogdan! Chłopak zabiera Ewę i znikają w lesie, ale idą w przeciwnym kierunku niż Jessica. Paulina sięga po gałązkę i szarpie smycz: – Chodź, sunia, przejdziemy się. Idziemy w milczeniu. Paula to nie jest towarzystwo dla mnie. Mijamy zakręt, rzucam wzrokiem w prawo, bo słyszę jęki. – Łoł! – ledwo powstrzymałam okrzyk zdziwienia. Artur stoi z opuszczonymi spodniami za klęczącą Jessicą i intensywnie rżnie ją. Naga dziewczyna jęczy i miota się pod wpływem uderzeń biodrami. Penis musi głęboko i brutalnie wnikać, bo jej twarz wykrzywia grymas. Kątem oka widzę, że i Paula patrzy na nich. Artur nie widzi nas. Intensywnie rucha dziewczynę i co jakiś czas solidnie klepie ją po pupie. Jessica sporo już przeszła. Jest spocona, włosy kleją się do jej twarzy, ale sutki sterczą. I uśmiecha się! – Czyli jednak lubi taki seks... Próbuje uciec z penisa, przesuwa się na klęczkach do przodu, ale chłopak szarpie za pośladki i z rozmachem wali dłonią w jeden z nich. Głośny krzyk kochanki przepełniony jest bólem. Chłopak gwałtownie ciągnie za smycz i ustawia dziewczynę. Przeciągle stęka i wyciąga z niej członek. Dziewczyna błyskawicznie klęka przodem do niego. Penis znika w jej szeroko otwartych ustach. Chłopakiem wstrząsa dreszcz, a my słyszymy jego przeciągły jęk rozkoszy. Po wytrysku jeszcze tkwi w ustach Jessiki i czeka aż wyliże go. – Ciągnij, ciągnij! – trzyma ją za włosy i szarpie obrożę, kiedy pieszczoty penisa są zbyt słabe. Wtedy wnika aż po nasadę. Dziewczyna aż dławi się, ale jemu nie przeszkadza, kiedy charczy i protestuje. Stanowczo trzyma penisa głęboko w jej ustach. – No, idziemy dalej! – Paula szarpie smycz i bez słowa ruszamy dalej. * Nie pytam dokąd idziemy, bo jeszcze oberwę do Pauli. Orientuję się, że idziemy sporym łukiem wracając do polany. Ale to jeszcze kawał drogi. I trafiamy na Ewę! – chciała mi ich pokazać? – zastanawiam się. Ewa stoi w rozkroku oparta o drzewo. Głowa odchylona, oczy przymknięte, z pogodnym uśmiechem lekko pomrukuje i mierzwi włosy szatyna. Jest bardzo podniecona. Czerpie przyjemność z pieszczot chłopaka, który odciągał ją od ogniska. Chłopak żywiołowo bawi się dużymi piersiami, jego głowa znika między nimi. Ewa jest półnaga. Bluzka i stanik leżą na krzakach. Obok stoi Janusz i przygląda się parze. – Jednak pozazdrościł im – podsumowuję w myślach ten obrazek. Teraz podchodzi, chwyta jedną pierś i zaczyna całować się z Ewą. Szatyn, nie puszczając piersi, staje za nią i podciąga spódniczkę. Dziewczyna uśmiecha się. Janusz całuje ją po szyi, a drugi kochanek kąsa po ramieniu i karku. Otwarte usta, odchylona głowa i dłoń na kroczu Bogdana. Ewa jest w swoim żywiole. Druga ręka zachłannie łapie wypukłość w spodniach Janusza. Szatyn rozpina rozporek, puszcza pierś i drugą dłonią ściąga Ewie majtki. Dziewczyna kwituje ten gest lekkim śmiechem. Właściwie prowokuje go. – Och! – głośno stęka Ewa. Bogdan, bez ostrzeżenia, właśnie wszedł w nią! Trzyma ją za biodro i silnie uderza biodrami. Lekko pochylona Ewa uśmiecha się. Janusz rozpina rozporek, trzymając Ewę za włosy, ściąga ją do krocza i wpycha penisa w usta. Pomruki dziewczyny przechodzą w jęki. Czasami dławi się, ale nie oponuje. Obsługuje obydwu. Jej piersi kołyszą się w rytm uderzeń penisa. Na znak szatyna przerywają spółkowanie i odwracają naszą „Szefową”. – Niesamowite! Nami rządzi, ustawia nas, szantażuje, a tutaj kręcą nią jak szmacianą lalką. I jest posłuszna! – cieszę się w duchu. Janusz znacznie spokojniej niż kolega rżnie dziewczynę. Za to Bogdan pcha penisa w jej usta aż po nasadę. Ona dławi się, ale chłopak jest nieustępliwy. – Liż go porządnie! – żąda i dalej uciska biodrami. Ewa próbuje coś powiedzieć, ale on naciska. W końcu daje za wygraną, otwiera szerzej usta i penis wnika głębiej. Chłopak porusza się, jakby znowu był w jej cipce. „Szefowa” charczy, ślina wycieka z jej ust, chłopak brzuchem uderza w jej twarz. Każde cofnięcie bioder to kolejna porcja śluzu i śliny kapiąca na podłoże. Z przyjemnością przyglądam się tej scenie. – Może takie traktowanie chociaż trochę pobudzi jej empatię? – mam cichą nadzieję. Szatyn znowu daje znak i obydwaj ponownie odwracają dziewczynę. Drobi w miejscu, żeby zmieścić się między nimi i dopasować do nich. Teraz wygląda jak anonimowa dziewczyna, której używają dwaj napaleni faceci. Scena jak z marnego pornosa! Ale w duchu cieszę się z takiego jej traktowania. – Oby jak najdłużej! – kibicuję chłopakom. * – Też masz ochotę? – słyszę głos Pauli, a jej palce od tyłu wnikają do mojej pochwy! – Nie mam! Co ty robisz?! – próbuję bronić się, szarpiąc tułowiem. – Może coś ci się nie podoba? – głos Pauli jest zadziorny, ale dyszy kiedy posuwa mnie palcami. Szarpie za smycz, kiedy staram się odsunąć. Skraca jej długość i głębiej wbija palce. Robi to z coraz większym impetem. Jest znacznie silniejsza ode mnie. Mnie to nie sprawia przyjemności, ale ona podnieca się taką zabawą. – Nie! Nie podoba się! – protestuję. – Gówno mnie to obchodzi – kwituje zasapana. Zmniejsza tempo, ale wpycha we mnie cztery palce. Smycz ciągnie w dół. – Właź między nogi i wyliż mnie! – rozkazuje. Pcha mnie palcami wepchniętymi do pochwy. Na stopach ma buty sportowe, więc jej jest łatwiej poruszać się w takich warunkach. W końcu, widząc marny skutek swojego rozkazu, łapie mnie za włosy i ciągnie w dół. Twarz przyciska mi do krocza. Kiedy mam nadzieję, że na tym skończy się przemoc, bo wyciąga palce z pochwy, ona łapie mnie drugą ręka za włosy. Tkwię nieruchomo. Nie wiem, o co jej chodzi. Wypuszcza nieco smyczy i przestępuje nad nią lewą nogą. – O cholera! – przestraszyłam się. Paula podnosi lewą rękę, w której tkwi smycz i zakłada ją na ramię. Nieco opuszcza rękę ciągnąc smycz, a moja twarz wbija się w jej krocze. Dziewczyna chichocze zadowolona. Znowu sięga prawą dłonią do mojej pochwy. Znowu wbija cztery palce. Znowu szarpie mnie. – Odsuń majtki i liż mi dziurki! Obie! Nie mam wyboru. Odsuwam majteczki, wysuwam sztywny język i dotykam jej cipki. Jest wilgotna. Pachnie południowymi owocami. – Tyle dobrego, że dziewczyna dba o higienę – myślę, żeby jakoś dodać sobie otuchy. Nagle smycz napręża się i mój języczek wnika do jej pochwy. – Ruszaj się, dziewczyno! – ponagla mnie podniecona menda. Czuję ciepło szparki. Tak chciałabym wbić zęby w jej ciało i wyrwać kawał mięsa! Z drżeniem całego ciała zaciskam dłonie w pięści i tłumię chęć ugryzienia kawałka jej sromu. Wiem, że w odwecie z mojej twarzy zrobiłaby miazgę. Nie mam więc wyjścia, poruszam językiem. Przyzwyczajam się do jej wilgoci, zapachu i rytmicznie ruszam językiem na boki, potem góra-dół. Paula stęka, charczy. Coraz bardziej podniecona ciągnie smycz i wbija palce w pochwę. Ubija mnie nimi. Rytm uderzeń wzmaga się. Jej wilgoć spływa na mój język, wargi, brodę. * Nagle przerywa brutalne pieszczoty. – Koniec? – cieszę się. – Chciałabym! Paula szarpnięciami smyczy zmusza mnie, żebym usiadła, więc siadam gołą pupą na ziemi. Znowu przeciska moją twarz do swojego krocz, ale przesuwa ją dalej. – Liż drugą dziurkę! Dokładnie i głęboko! – prawie charczy. Jest bardzo podniecona. Zaraz dojdzie. Odsuwam majtki i liżę skórę wokół odbytu. Wodzę językiem raz w jedną, raz w drugą stronę. Zmieniam siłę nacisku języka. Dziewczyna jęczy i szarpie smycz. Domyślam się, że mam wetknąć język do odbytu, ale ja nie mam na to ochoty! – Nie będę lizać jej gówna! – protestuję w ciszy i wodzę językiem między pośladkami. – Spierdalajcie stąd! – nagle słyszę polecenie zirytowanego Janusza. Patrzę w ich stronę. Ewa na klęczkach właśnie przyjmuje wytrysk Bogdana na twarz. Trzyma jego penisa i znowu obciąga... – Chłopak traktuje ją jak zbiornik – mściwie cieszę się. „Szefowa” w ogóle nie zwraca na nas uwagi. W drugim ręku trzyma penisa Janusza. Chłopak opiera się ręką o drzewo i czeka aż Ewa zacznie jemu obciągać, a drugą macha w naszym kierunku, jakby odganiał muchy. Bogdan szarpie jej głowę, intensyfikując pieszczoty. Ona potulnie poddaje się jego brutalnym zabiegom. Mój opór okazał się skuteczny. Szarpnięciem smyczy Paula podnosi mnie i w milczeniu idziemy dalej. Ja wciąż naga. Podniecona i sapiąca Paula, poprawiając majtki. – Co jeszcze chce mi pokazać? – rozglądam się.